Consumed
by SheWasForgotten
Summary: A different take on the Zoey and Chase situation from the last part of "Goodbye Zoey" up into "Chasing Zoey".Does not go into specific detail,but there are minor spoilers for anyone who has not seen a few of the season four episodes.Zoey/Chase : Enjoy


Alright, so I'm not the best writer in the world...so this is not exactly a very good fic. I tried, though. I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors or typos or just plain lack of that certain something that makes a fic good.

This is sort of my take on everything between the last part of "Goodbye Zoey" up until "Chasing Zoey". Doesn't really reference much, it's all more implied.

With that said, enjoy...!

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101

* * *

It had consumed her.

For one week it had consumed her every thought, day, night and breath. Her roommate had questioned her spaced-out attitude. She had shrugged it off. It was too hard to process, let alone _explain_.

He had loved her. _Wrong!_

He was _in_ love with her –had been, still was. _Would always be_.

It was shocking to say the least. Everyone had been right. Everyone had known, so why hadn't she?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In one week she chose. The other choice had really been no option. It was an alternative intended for the case of anxiety; nothing she would consider. Nothing she _should_ consider.

Finding out he had chosen as well was terrible, yet utterly relieving. Why had he suddenly chosen when all along he had been stalling? Still, she ventured into unexplored territory hesitantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hearing the words directed at her filled her with more confusion and butterflies than she had ever experienced. Nonetheless, she said them back –almost without demur.

She questioned whether or not she meant them in later weeks. But for the moment her heart reached out to him; if not out of love, then out of tantalizing curiosity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was gone. They were apart and her heart ached for him. But she was bound to move on. Perhaps not permanently, perhaps just for awhile.

That 'while' she spent in near bliss. Had she not already known his feelings, it may have been an ignorant bliss. However, knowing full well that he was in love with her and that she could quite possibly be in love with him, the time was only a period of deferment and denial.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Days passed, weeks went by. And finally months had been wasted. She had not bothered to process her situation. Was only living in the moment –something she had relinquished the liberty of when she had repeated those words to him.

Another balance of choices was coming soon, she knew. Time was most definitely not on her side. Neither were the odds. For the odds had caused the person with whom she had spent her post "I Love You" time with to fall for her and admit to loving her as well. What were the odds that in all the perfection of said person she could not find space to requite the feeling? Quite well, apparently. And it was an awful realization.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was at a loss. The time she had spent in bliss was wasted time. Her mind and heart were still muddled. And the mention of his name brought her heart rate up to an anxious speed.

It was then she began to ponder whether she had ever really moved on in the first place. With the close of their time apart fast approaching, she found herself questioning whether it was even possible to move on from the high she got at hearing those words. Questioning whether it was ever really an option for her heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was back. Her heart fluttered at his voice and her cheeks burned at the gaze he gave her.

No, she concluded, it was not possible that she could move on from the high that he gave her. And so it was not at all strange to her to realize that he had not moved on from the feelings she gave him either.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She found herself being pulled in by his loving eyes and testing the love they both claimed to have.

Yes, it was there. More intense and incredible than she could have imagined. The racing pulse of her heart and attack of butterflies within her stomach made her feel ecstatic; she wanted nothing more than to stay that way forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And even looking back, she could not regret. She'd grown closer to him, rather than farther from him. Together or apart, far or close their feelings for each other could not be denied.

Reunited, she was sure that he was the one for her. Judging by the look in his eyes and the emotion in his voice, he felt the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was inevitable and completely unexpected. But she loved it and did not plan on untangling her heart from his grip any time soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He consumed her, and she him.

* * *

Well, that's it. I hope it was at least somewhat good to read. Please, feel free to leave a comment..Ahem...review...

Thanks for reading!


End file.
